


Ursa Major & the Water Carrier

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bears, Death, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, God!One-Eye, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hunters, M/M, Riding, Water Carrier!Charmont, cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Deep in the woods of the Gods lived a bear, but it was not your average bear. No, this bear was a God himself, although no one would know that since he kept to himself, and stayed only in bear form. To humans he was a monster, biggest living bear any hunter has ever seen the hulking mass of it was bigger than a full grown horse, and his teeth were something to fear. The humans called him, One-Eye, for the bear had his left eye mauled by some mysterious other monster and left an ugly scar behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo~ it's apparently Valhalla Enchanted Week and I love how cute this pairing is and decided to make a fic even if I'm working on the clanader. Hope you enjoy!

Deep in the woods of the Gods lived a bear, but it was not your average bear. No, this bear was a God himself, although no one would know that since he kept to himself, and stayed only in bear form. To humans he was a monster, biggest living bear any hunter has ever seen the hulking mass of it was bigger than a full grown horse, and his teeth were something to fear. The humans called him, One-Eye, for the bear had his left eye mauled by some mysterious other monster and left an ugly scar behind.

Hunters would whisper of the fearsome bear, how it ate children who went into the woods, and no weapon could pierce it's fur coat. So they decided to not go into that part of the woods, unless they were stupid or drunk, and hunted closer to tee town. But as years passed food became scarce at the edge of the forest, and hunters had to travel deeper to find food. Hunts had become deadlier as only few would ever return home, they believed the others either got lost, or were killed by One-Eye.

Kids would try and dare each other to go find the bear, but chickened out when they stepped one foot into the woods. They would tell tales to smaller children about One-Eye, how he was an evil God who was cursed to live as a monstrous bear that ate humans. But they were wrong.

Oh, were they wrong.

Yes, One-Eye was a God, but he was never cursed into the life of a immortal bear, he had chosen that life so he could be left alone by the other God's. He was not a person to be trifles with, especially when he was know to bring empires to there knees, and destroy entire mountains. He had fought his way to the life of a God, and now he will live it as he wants to.

He was what you would call a monster.

But to someone else he was a lover.

Yes, surprisingly this mean, lonely God had caught someone's eyes. Was it his charms, his wrath, or was it his silence that had charmed this being into loving him? No, one know, because this is not a story of love, but a story of tragedy.

Because our story begins on a sunny morning, when the bear was out for a hunt. The skies were cloudless, burning with a baby blue color which spread across the sky like paint. Creatures of the woods were put and about, hunting, stalking, or just playing. It was simple another day of life.

One-Eye stalked down the path from his cave towards a river that was closest to him. He watched the lazy movement of the breeze brush through the fields, and a few rabbits peer at him curiously before rushing away. He, as always, was in the shape of a bear, the only thing that was recognizable about this form was not but his massive size, but the crude scar which ran down one of his eyes.

Note, how he got his name.

He stopped, for something was amidst. Sniffing the air he noted the scents that wafted into his snout, the dewy smell of wet grass, musky smell of a fee bucks which had been by the river earlier, and something....sweet. Like the smell of a freshly blooming flower, or ripe fruit ready to be eaten.

As he moved closer to the river he caught sight if what was holding the new scent, there standing in the river was a human.

It was a human boy, no...a manboy, for the human's soft lithe features hid his real age from any glancing eyes. There was a cascade of dark curls that ran down to his neck, covering his eyes and ears like a shawl. They looked silky soft on closer inspection, and One-Eye began to wonder what they might feel like if he put his fingers through them.

And when the manboy turned towards him he saw his lovely wide blue eyes, that had curiosity written all over them. The manboy tilted his head at the sight of One-Eye, before giving him a wide toothy smile, and leaning down to scoop some water into his hands.

"Hello there, bear, what brings you to this fine morning river today?" The manboy asks, moving a little closer to One-Eye as he holds out his cupped hands. "Would you like a drink? I promise I won't hurt you, I don't enjoy harming animals."

One-Eye huffs loudly, eyeing the manboy up and down, taking in a long good look at the human's nude state. He snorts, and grumbles a little before walking over to lap the water out of the human's hands. He won't lie, he's never had a human ever be so kind to him before, but then again there's a first for everything. Like how this is the first time a human was brave enough to set a hand on his head, and touch him.

He rears back, growling and snapping at the manboy, giving him an evil eye as his hackles raise. The human friend a little, holding his hands up surrender.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend, or scare you in anyway. I was just curious as to what your fur felt like, please forgive me." The manboy says softly, and soothingly. Like milk and honey.

Well at least the human has some manner.

He grunts, and shifts away from the manboy, leaning back down once mire to drink at the cool waters. It's only a few minutes before he notices that the manboy is still there, staring at him in great curiosity and wonder. One-Eye looks back at him, and snarls, hoping that he might be able to scare the human away from him. Instead he gets a small smile, and a question.

"Do you not like being around other people? It's okay, I sometimes don't like the attention as well." The manboy giggles, moving closer to One-Eye. and does the most outlandish thing ever. He kisses One-Eye's snout. "I have to go now, but I hope to see you again, bear."

Watching as the manboy gets out of the water, and dresses himself in a white tunic, One-Eye's nose twitches in absolute confusion as the human walks off like kissing a monstrous bears nose is the most sane thing ever. He has to sit down for a minute to rethink his whole morning, but when hunger starts kicking in One-Eye finally gets up and leaves to go hunt.

That night he dreams of blue eyes, and soft lips. Another warm body that shares the sane bed with him, soft hands running through his long hair, and sweet nothing's whispered into hid ears.

When morning rises, he all hut forgets about the dream and the manboy. And yet there he is, standing once again naked in the river, splashing cool water against his skin and washing away the grime. One-Eye tries to be quiet when he drinks from the river as to not disturb the human from his bathing, but a few minutes if drinking and there's a wet manboy standing next to him.

"Hello bear, I was not expecting to see you again, but it looks as if the God's are playing nicely with us today. Would you care for some fruit, I picked some yesterday in the gardens? There very sweet." The manboy asks, not even bothering to wait for a response as he's already moving towards his bag, and pulls out some berries.

One-Eye sniffs at the strange, yet sweet berries before slipping some into his mouth. and chewing at them. And the manboy is right about one thing, these berries are very, very sweet, almost a little too sweet for One-Eye. But he still eats the handful the human has to offer.

"Do you like them? I have somemore if you want any, I read up on beard yesterday and found that some bears enjoy sweet berries." The manboy smiles, wiping the juice from his hands in the river. "Although, you are much different from any bear I've seen."

If One-Eye was a human he would have probably raised an eyebrow at the human, but as a bear he has no eyebrows, so settles for just twitching his nose at the manboy. He gets a smile in return, and the manboy's hands try to pet at One-Eye's fur once again. He steps back and growls once more, not wanting the human to touch him like one would do to a pet, or a wounded animal. The manboy pulls back, and drops his hands, but continues to smile like there's nothing wrong with trying to pet a wild bear.

"I see. You're a stubborn one aren't you, that's ok I can understand, human's are not the kindest creatures in the world. Especially to things they fear, or do not understand." The manboy sighs, settling down next to One-Eye once he has his tunic back on. He smiles up at the monstrous bear, and holds out a hand. "I'm Charmont by the way, people call me Char for short."

One-Eye wonders if the manboy is dumb, or just down right has more courage than any other human he's met.

Both sound about right, but he settles for the second option. He doesn't let Char's hand touch him as he sniffs, but gives him a low grunt before settle down close to him. Char smiles, and shrugs his shoulders, letting his hand drop to his sides.

"I like you, your a lot more interesting than anyone else I've met before. Much less any of the animals I've seen around here, your different, I can tell by your eyes. There old, and hold some kind of ancient knowledge in them, like a warrior coming back from a war." Char hums, picking at flowers, and bringing them to his nose to sniff them. "Your lonely, but you choose to be that way, because no one understands you. They can't hear you even though you don't sat anything. You are quiet because people don't listen to the truth, when the lie sounds so much sweeter."

Listening into what Char has to say, One-Eye can't help but feel his heart lighten up a little. Not one God or human has ever understand him, but this, this manboy has summed up his entire existence in a few breathes. He wonders if the manboy is a God himself, bit is hiding his true form. Char smiles down at him, lifting up a crown of flowers he weaved together.

"May I...?"

One-Eye shrugs, bowing his head to the human. When he feels the soft weight if the crown on his head, he looks up to see the humans adoring eyes on him. He glows with adoration and acceptance to the old God, and almost jumps in joy at how the flower crown looks on him.

"I like the look on you, it makes you look softer. But I'd you don't like it you can toss it away, o won't get offended." Char muses, standing up and dusting himself off. "I would love to stay and chat some more, but  I have to go tend to something's in the nearby village. Until we meet again."

He's about to step away, but feels a light tug on his tunic. Looking down, Char sees One-Eye looking at him expectantly, like he forgot to do something. Then it clicks.

"Oh, where are my manners." Char leans down, kissing the bears snout once more. And with that the human leaves.

A soft thumping grows in One-Eye's chest, as he feels his head beginning to feel fuzzy and light. And then he thinks the unexpected, he can't wait for the human to come back tomorrow.

He sees Charmont each morning he goes down to the river. The human always offer him new fruits or berries to try, while playing in the river as One-Eye drinks from it. One time, Charmont had started to play closer to One-Eye, and had accidentally splashed water against the old bear. He chuckled but step back a little, moving away from his evil glare, but had started to laugh once more when One-Eye had started to splash water back at the human.

Charmont had gawked at him, before gaining concious and splashed water back at the bear. One-Eye had moved away, and splashed water back at him, huffing with laughter.

"Hey, that's not far, you caught me off guard." Charmont laughed, chasing after One-Eye so he could splash water at him again, only to hit his feet and have a wave of water thrown at him.

Charmont had given up after a while, sitting down on the ground to letting the water slip off him before slipping back on his tunic. One-Eye sat down next to him and sniffed the humans curls. He chuckled, pushing One-Eye's snout, only to have the bear's head settled down in his lap.

"Can I...?" He waited for a response, and when One-Eye snuffled at him, he settled a hand down on the bears head, running his fingers through One-Eye's matted dark fur. "Your so soft for a bear who's always being hunted down. I like the scars, they give you character."

One-Eye hummed, pressing into the smooth touches, as his body seemed to relax quite a bit at each stroke. Soon he was a pile of fur and bones in Charmont's arms, rumbling as Charmont scratched a few parts he could not reach himself.

"I have to go, people will worry about my disappearance." Charmont sighed, kissing One-Eye's head, before standing up and walking away. One-Eye watched silently, and once the human was out of view he left the river to crawl back into his cave.

He would wait once more for the kind human to come back to the river, their time together was so little and each time Charmont left he yearned for more touch, and adoration from the human.

But like all good love stories the two lovers reunite in the end, and live together in Heaven. However, this is not your typical love story if you remember, for when the next day comes all of Hades breaks through.

He's late.

For the first time in weeks, One-Eye walks down to the river, only to find it empty from a reoccurring presence. He laps at the water, before sitting down and waiting, and waiting. Sniffing at the ground or air to see if he can catch Charmont's sweet scent, except it's not there, all he smells is the morning dew, and the smell of other animals. His manboy is nowhere near the river.

But he waits, and sooner than he knows it the sun is already setting, and he's still waiting patiently by the river. Because if there's one thing immortality has taught One-Eye, it's patience. And when no one comes he begins to feel doubt.

Suddenly his ears perk as he's climbing the mountain path back to his lonely home, it is a human voice, calling his name.

"One-Eye! One-Eye where are you!?" Charmont calls out, his voice cracking slightly from his tears. He then sees the bear running down the mountain and towards Charmont, the bear rubs his furry head against Charmont's chest, thinking al is fine until Charmont breaks down crying.

"I-I'm so sorry One-Eye, I tried to hide you from them, but the hunters caught onto where I had been disappearing off to. They found out I was seeing you, and now their coming to kill you, please you have to run." The broken cries of the manboy breaks One-Eye's heart, and when he sniffs the air and he smells the sickening scent of bloodthirsty men marching towards his home.

He snorts and pushes Charmont behind him when the hunters appear from the bushes, they hold swords and spears, for he's to burn and rope to hold him down. But he will not fall to their hands.

"So the beast know as One-Eye finally shows himself to a human, and shows kindness to them." One of the hunters growl.

"Well, well, I never knew we could catch a monster by following the tracks of a dumb boy, but I guess we'll have to try that next time. Rope him up boys!"

They start to move towards One-Eye, and he stands up on his hind legs showing off his full height and bulk. And he tears his wounded throat with a heart racing roar, the men coward and freeze under his might, but begin to move again. He keeps Charmont behind him as he snaps and claws at any hunter who comes bear him, they yell and strike but he seats them away like tiny flies.

"Throw the ropes!' One of the hunters call.

The men let loose the rope they brought, it catches against his paws and they heave him to the ground. Ropes are thrown over his body to tie his body to the ground, he growls and snaps at the ropes one by one, cutting them off. But more ropes just come, and slowly he falls.

The supposed leader of the hunter yells, and charges One-Eye with a spear, he prepares for he pain but jot the death. The pain never comes, but his heart breaks at the sound of a human crying out. His human. When he looks back up he sees the spear had struck through Charmont's chest, and he falls to the ground.

Rage.

So much rage fills One-Eye, as he pulls up ripping apart the ropes and roars. He does not hold back anymore, as he tears into the flesh of the hunters, and ripe put their throats. They scream and cry out in terror at his ire, and scamper off back to where they came from. When the last one is out of sight One-Eye turns back to Charmont, and cries out running over to see the damage.

"One-Eye?" The manboy gasps at the sight of the bear, he smiles but it is put of pain as he flinches and touches the spear protruding out of his chest. "I guess this is it, huh?"

One-Eye grumbles, and his figure changes, slowly the fur shortens and his figure lessens in size. Soon he is but a man with an ugly scar on his eye, he grunts out and touches the spear. Slowly, he pulls the spear out of Charmont's chest, and throws it to the side. The human gaps and screams in agony, blood sweeping put like a waterfall.

He opens his mouth once more to cry out, but One-Eye puts a finger over it and sets a hand on the wound. Slowly the wound closes, stitching the muscle and tissue back together. When he's done, he pulls his hand back and reveals a healed wound. Charmont looks down at the scar left behind, and opens his mouth to speak only to have chapped lips pressed against his own.

He does not resist when One-Eye presses deeper into the kiss, because he kisses back. Wrapping arms around the once bears neck, and plays with his hair that has been secured in a bun. When they pull back, Charmont is the first and only one to speak.

"So your a God? All this time I thought I was talking to a bear, and I was oh-Oh! Oh, my lord, I was kissing you the entire time wasn't I?" Charmont's face flushes, as he puts his hands over his face to hide his blush. "I'm such a mess."

One-Eye rumbles in agreement, leaning down to nuzzle against Charmont's curls. They are as soft as he had always imagined them to be, maybe even a little softer. He stands up, and pulls Charmont into his arms, carrying the human back to his cave.

"One-Eye...where do you think your taking me?" Charmont cautioned, already having an idea as to where the God might be taking him. One-Eye looks down at him, giving him a wide toothy smile. He flushes again, and nuzzles against One-Eye's neck, leaving a trail of kisses up and down the man's throat.

The God rumbles happily, like a bear might when they are cuddling with there mate. When he reaches the entrance of his cave he lays Charming down on the bed of soft furs he's collected from magical beast that have tried to challenge him, looking down at the beautiful mortal who lays in his bed One-Eye can't help himself when he starts to nuzzle against the manboy's neck and kissing it.

"Oh! One-Eye!" Charming gasp, pulling at the man's bun to release his hair from it's tie, and runs his fingers through his greying hair.

One-Eye, being as old as the other God's maybe a little older, has a secret. He's never laid with anyone, people often find him disgusting or horrifying to look at and steer away from him. But the thing's he wants to do to Charming are almost sinful, so he takes a knee and shifts there positions. Charmont raises an eyebrow at the shift, but smiles sweetly whenever he realizes what One-Eye is trying to say.

"My, my I never once expected you to be so pure, especially for a God with tour beauty. Those who see nothing but ugliness in your appearance are fools, too me you are lovely." Charmont hums, kissing down One-Eye's neck, nipping lightly at the sweet yet salty skin. One-Eye groans underneath him, turning his flushed face in embarrassment and hiding it in his arms.

"No, One-Eye don't be embarrassed. Your lovely to look at, I love looking at you. I.." Charmont smiles and kisses the God's chapped lies with his own smooth ones. Trailing hands down One-Eye's sides before stopping at his naked waist. "Let me show you how much I adore you."

One-Eye looks into his eyes, and only sees what he saw the first time he met Charmont, love and adoration for him. When he nods his head he received another kiss from Charmont, and groans when Charmont's hips rub against his heavy erection. The little minx that he is, smiles and continues to rub against One-Eye, with those tantalizing hands of his that swirl and move around his scarred and battle worn skin. 

It is more than One-Eye can handle, having felt such little affection in his time span.

His body twitches and bucks, but he holds himself down for Charmont, even if the human is the cause of his harden cock. Once he's satisfied with his progress, Charmont sticks two fingers in his mouth to slick them up before pressing it into his hole. One-Eye watches with amazement and a lustful haze, as his boy opens himself on two fingers over One-Eye. He lifts a hand up to run the bottom of his thumb against Charmont's wet lips, and watches him twitch and moan out One-Eye's name.

Two, then three, and soon four of his fingers are inside himself, and he opens himself up. He takes glances down at the God, only to find himself becoming an even bigger moaning mess. When he pulls out he spits on his hand to slick up One-Eye's large cock, before settling down on it. Them both moan as Charmont takes in One-Eye's cock, only stopping when he reaches the hilt. He whimpers softly at the size, but waits for One-Eye's approval to continue. 

Only to find the God red face and blushing as he tries to hide his face, compelled by the awful beauty which sits on him. Charmont purrs, and nuzzle's against One-Eye's neck, hoping that might calm the God down. It does, and soon he's turning back to look at Charmont with lust and love mingled in one eyeful look, and Charmont takes it as a sign to go.

Slow at first, testing the to see how One-Eye reacts, before gaining speed by the uproarious moans created by the older man. He moans and kisses at the blue tattoo's, nipping lightly whenever he can as One-Eye starts to thrust back into him. Together they form one being, a being made of lust, love, and blood, together they fall.

Charmont gasp, and moans when One-Eye snaps his hips back into him, thrusting into a certain area which makes him squirm and cry out. Suddenly, their positions are turned around, as One-Eye tops and takes the lead. Pounding into the beauty underneath him like a savage wild beast, which he had been for the last couple of decades. But Charmont doesn't seem to mind as he moans and wraps himself around the God.

When they come, he makes sure it's together, so he can watch the reaction he pulls from his lover and growl into his neck. He bites down on the skin, marking Charmont as his, so that if another God tries to come down and take him, they will know their decision was a terrible mistake.

He cleans up his boy after they catch their breathes, and lays down next to him. Charmont cuddles and nuzzles up against him, feeling nothing but warmth and bliss buzzing around in his body. 

"I love you." He whiskers quietly before slipping off into sleep. One-Eye noses against his curls, before following Charmont in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved. If you want to check me out on tumblr my username is FunkyRacoon


End file.
